This invention relates to connecting modular tubular truss.
The users of tubular metal truss needs are best satisfied by a connection system that is as strong as the truss itself, quick and easy to assemble and disassemble, and one that does not distract from the overall appearance of the truss structure. In the past no connection system marketed provided all of these preferred features. Most seem to focus on one of these requirements only, while others focus on a different need. This is a relatively new field where metal truss is no longer just structural but it is used for display and eye-catching design.